


Siglos de Oscuridad

by Miyako1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys In Love, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako1912/pseuds/Miyako1912
Summary: Solo los Verkese pueden controlar la sed y la lujuria de un vampiro. Por su parte, ellos en los siglos que llevan viviendo, no saben si eso es una mitología o es una realidad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Este capitulo puede tener palabras subidas de tono como groserías y escenas "violentas"

Prólogo.

_Desde la antigüedad se ha creído que hay seres especiales que viven en la oscuridad y que hacen caso a sus más bajos instintos como son: La depravación, la muerte y la enfermedad. Estos seres en varias mitologías son tomados como asesinos e incluso dioses de la muerte y de la eternidad. Para otros, son simplemente pecadores que pagan su condena en este mundo viviendo como seres errantes..._

Febrero 20 de abril de 1586.

Era un hermoso sábado por la tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando ver un hermoso color anaranjado en el cielo, mientras el blanco de las nubes hacia un efecto abrumador y apocalíptico en el cielo. Eso era en el cielo, mientras en la tierra, en un pueblo llamado Yangin, para ser más precisos, la gente se estaba empezando a refugiar en sus casas, para la hora de la cena. Por otro lado, los guardias del pueblo estaban tomando su posición de guardia en las diferentes partes de la región para evitar que extraños seres y humanos entrarán al pueblo por la noche. La razón de la seguridad era muy clara, hacía meses habían matado a todo un pueblo completo unos seres del demonio llenos de sed de sangre y de lujuria. Ya que, estos sacaron sus más bajos instintos carnales con las bellas doncellas del lugar, para después matarlas como al resto del pueblo. Así que, después de que el sol se escondiera, todos se tenían que refugiar en sus casas y evitar salir de noche.

Aunque claramente no todos estaban en sus casas, bajo el toque de queda, había dos chicos no muy lejos de ese lugar, adentro del bosque de Yangin. Se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos rojizos, entrenando con su espada en mano. Había pasado toda la tarde peleando con su mejor amigo. La razón de ese entrenamiento era porque ese chico quería entrar a la escuela de combate militar en la ciudad de Vittoramo y así ser un héroe en su pueblo como muchos hombres habían logrado ser. Quería no solo ser el héroe, quería matar a esos seres de la noche con sus propias manos y aniquilarlos hasta que estos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. Por esa razón, él estaba a esas altas horas de la noche entrenando con su mejor amigo, que al igual que él aspiraba a entrar a esa escuela también.

Movía su espada de un lado a otro, haciendo maniobras con ella, mientras que su mejor amigo que estaba con él, esquivaba los ataques de esté, mientras trataba de defenderse de que esté no lo atacara de verdad y le causara una lesión. Desde que era niño siempre veía a los soldados entrenar en el bosque, mientras él lo hacía con un palo de madera y escondido de los mismos soldados entre los arbustos. Ahora, estaba ya listo para demostrarles a todos quien era él y quien iba a mandaba en ese pueblo. Ante ese último pensamiento, hizo un movimiento haciendo que su mejor amigo cayera al piso y esté le apuntará con la espada en el cuello y sonriendo de manera victoriosa se separó de esté, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantará.

—Calmado, no es necesario que me mates ¿lo sabes? Se ve que estás muy emocionado el día de hoy, se nota por la manera que estabas lanzando esos ataques hacia mi persona. ¿Qué cuentas les darás a mis padres si muero, ha? — Se río su mejor amigo, después de hablar con él. No era la primera vez que él actuaba de esa forma.

—Cállate idiota, sabes que necesito entrenar para aniquilar a toda esa bola de inútiles que están en la guardia del pueblo, esos bastardos no saben ni cómo usar una puta espada — Se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa de superioridad y solo camino hacia un tronco medio torcido para tomar asiento y así descansar un poco.

El chico de cabellera rojiza solo se empezó a reír por la manera en que su amigo estaba hablando de los guardias del pueblo, mientras se acercó a su amigo y se aventó en el pasto del lugar para descansar un poco después de un día de entrenamiento. Su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo, mirando como los altos arboles estaban ocultando el color del cielo, que poco a poco se estaba poniendo negro, gracias a la noche.

—Creo es que es mejor que no vayamos a casa, Bakugo... Ya sabes cuales son las multas por estar a esta hora fuera de la casa ¿verdad? — Miro de reojo a su amigo y solo como acto seguido se estiro, haciendo que sus huesos se escucharan tronar y haciendo que el pelirrojo gritará con un gran bostezo. — Además, ya se hace sueño... Mañana es el gran día ¿no? Y tenemos que estar preparados.

El otro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que su idea era entrenar toda la tarde para así asegurar su puesto en esa escuela, pero por otra parte, su amigo tenía la razón, era mejor ir a descansar. Así que sin mucho animó de irse, se levantó y tomo sus cosas, cuando... A lo lejos, se podían escuchar las campañas de los vigilantes de la zona, por lo cual, solo los dos chicos corrieron hacia el pueblo, dejando sus cosas tiradas en el piso.

 

* * *

 

En el trascurso del día no había pasado nada, y lo más raro es que no había ni problemas con los mismos habitantes, lo cual, en pocas palabras todo era completa calma. Para el mayor de dos hermanos eso era lo más normal y lo más genial que podía pasar en su turno de guardia, porque en pocas palabras tenía más tiempo para dormir y comer con más tranquilidad. Mientras que para el menor de los dos hermanos, era un mal presagio.

Toda la tarde estuvo mirando el cielo, mirando como los animales estaban de igual manera calmados, haciendo que sus instintos que había desarrollado con el tiempo le advirtieran de que ese día no iba a ser como los demás. Y, efectivamente, no fue como los demás días, ya que cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, se escuchó a las aves huir de los árboles y ver como el cielo se ponía anaranjado con ese tono extraño hizo que sus instintos se pusieran más alerta.

—Gilbert, es mejor que te cuides... esto no marcha bien— le dijo a su hermano mayor mientras que esté se estaba preparando para ir a la zona del río para hacer su guardia de la noche — Puede ser que me tomes como un loco o un paranoico, pero esta noche no va ser como las demás, cualquier cosa, ya sabes que hacer...

El mayor de los dos solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa un tanto burlona por la manera en que su hermano estaba hablando.

—Venga, no vengas con esas cosas, Lud...hace meses que no ha pasado nada en estos lugares. Además, el último ataque fue hace tres meses y fue por parte de uno pequeño. Aunque, no vamos a negar que ese pequeño monstruo mato a dos chicas inocentes — apretó sus manos con furia mientras sus dientes rechinaron con rabia — Si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, ellas dos hubieran estado aquí ahora, haciendo su vida como toda dama de este pueblo... Malditos monstruos. — hablo mientras miro a su hermano, para que después de unos segundos esté le mostrará una sonrisa— no te preocupes, todo va estar bien. — camino hacia la salida y con una sonrisa salió.

 

* * *

 

Su sonrisa se podía ver desde la oscuridad, podía ver el terror de esos seres patéticos luchando por su patética vida. Ah, que hermosa vista tenía desde el lugar que estaba mirando, podía admirar como todo ese ser lleno de vida y de sangre rogaba por no morir. Tan solo de verlo, le hacía sonreír más. Y, efectivamente, sonrío más cuando su joven discípula le clavo esos colmillos en el cuello de ese ser inmundo para acabar al fin con su maldita existencia.

"Solo recuerda esto, Tomura. Debes de buscar a los verkese, sea como sea y eliminarlos" Solo pudo escuchar esa voz en sus pensamientos que le repetía su misión, tenía que matar a esos seres que no eran de su raza y que tampoco se acercaban a los miserables humanos, ellos tenían que desaparecer, solo que su gran problema era uno: tenia siglos buscándolos y aún no habían dado signos de que ellos existieran. Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por unas voces un tanto molestas y solo se limitó a mirar a esos patéticos humanos, que le estaban quitando la diversión.

En frente del líder de los vampiros se encontró con un joven de cabello rubio y con una sonrisa divertida, mientras a su lado de él se encontraba otro chico de aparecía brusca igual pero de cabello rojizo.

—Malditas escorias, va a morir en este lugar — solo saco su espada y miro a su amigo que estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Los dos estaban dispuestos a pelear con ese ser maligno y matarlo con sus propias manos.

El otro solo se empezó a reír por la manera en que los dos chicos se estaban enfrentando a él y a sus aliados de una manera tan altanera. Por lo cual, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de la vista de los dos chicos. Mientras que una hermosa chica apareció detrás del pelirrojo haciendo un gran corte con su uña en la mejilla, haciendo que Eijiro, se volteara para atacarla, pero cuando lo hizo esta se había esfumado de su mirada. Por otro lado estaba Katsuki, peleando contra un chico que de la nada pareció, nunca en su maldita vida había experimentado un enfrentamiento con esos seres y lo peor de todo es que esos malnacidos aparecían y desaparecían de la nada, jugando con ellos.

Fue cuando, sintió una mano en su cuello cortando la respiración. Mientras sus manos de él estaban tomando las manos del vampiro que lo tenía agarrado con fuerza. Si, se maldijo más de dos veces, al dejarse cegar y más cuando sabía que no iba a poder contra de ellos, pero no iba a demostrar miedo, no lo iba hacer. Trato de abrir los ojos y miro a lo lejos como su mejor amigo estaba ya tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, lo cual, solo con la ira apretó con fuerza sus manos, enterrando las uñas en la piel de ese hombre. Por su parte, podía sentir como su cuello se estaba calentando por la presión que ese chico de quemaduras en la cara le estaba brindando.

Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y en menos de unos minutos sentía que ya no tenía fuerza para seguir peleando y fue así como cerro los ojos. Solo pudo sentir como cayó al suelo y escucho un quejido a lo lejos. Trato de abrir poco a poco sus ojos, y cuando al fin los tenía más o menos abiertos y con la vista nublosa, solo miro como dos chicos vestidos de guardias del pueblo estaban peleando ahora contra esos seres y fue cuando cayó inconsciente.

Gilbert, había mirado como dos jóvenes estaban peleando con uno de los vampiros, por lo cual, corrió hacia ellos para detener el ataque, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que, la chica había dejado uno de los jóvenes en el suelo, seguramente ya muerto, mientras el otro estaba en manos del otro, así que solo tomo su arco y con gran atino rozo la mejilla del vampiro, logrando tener su atención y lo hizo. Consecutivo el vampiro dejo caer el chico y se enfocó ahora en el albino que tenía en su frente.

—Kese, se, se, se... Si no hubiera sido por ese niño, ya hubiera dado mi mejor tiro...en tú cabeza — solo sonrió ante su gran hazaña. Pero al ver que ya no tenía ningún niño cerca solo alzo su arco para apuntarle a la cabeza, mientras rezaba unas palabras para que pudiera atinarle y así matarlo.

El otro por su parte, solo sonrió al mirar como su compañera apareció detrás del albino para clavar una daga de oro en su costado haciendo que el albino soltara el arco para poner sus manos en la herida. Por otro lado, ocupo su otra mano libre para tomar la mano de ella y lanzadla en el piso. Más no pudo hacer gran cosa, ya que el joven de cabello negro lo tomo por el cabello y lo aventó hacia el suelo dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

—Y yo pensé que este iba a durar más — se quejó la chica mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo del albino, quería tomar su sangre. Así que se acercó a él para tomarlo del cuello y apretarlo con una fuerza extremadamente sobre natural.  Se acercó poco a poco a su cuello y fue cuando clavo sus colmillos en el chico haciendo que el albino gritara del dolor. Mas no pudo seguir, ya que sintió una presencia en el lugar — Están aquí... Dabi... tenemos que irnos... ellos están en este lugar — solo soltó al chico y lo dejo moribundo en el piso — Ya no vale la pena pelear con estos seres débiles, ellos son más y sinceramente, nuestro objetivo no es pelear contra uno de nosotros por ahora... tenemos que encontrar a esos Verkese, matarlos y después veremos que hacemos... — miro al otro y solo se rió un poco — lastima, te veías tan sexy así con sangre, ya será después en tu otra vida.

 

* * *

 

Un ser de negro solo se acercó a las víctimas y miro a cada una de ellas, esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sinceramente, no estaba buscando sobrevivientes, ya que, para ser sinceros ellos eran igual que los que atacaron al pueblo, eran vampiros que vivían gracias a la sangre, más sus ideologías no eran iguales, ellos querían que los Verkese estuvieran a salvo, ya que para una cierta forma a ellos les beneficiaría su ayuda.

—Fumikage, ¿Encontraste al verkese? — hablo un hombre no mayor de 25 años a un joven de aparecía misteriosa. Ya que, siempre estaba vestido de negro y su rostro no se podía ver gracias a una máscara de pájaro.

—No, en este pueblo no hay un Verkese... tendremos que seguir buscando, ellos nos facilitan el trabajo, más dejan muchos cadáveres en el paso. — hablo de una manera cortante, mientras miro por otros lados, buscando una señal.

—Da, no para comer podemos usarlos, su sangre se enfría muy rápido — solo se quejó el joven mayor, mientras miro como el pueblo estaba totalmente devastado a plena horas de la madrugada.

Fumikage, camino hacia una casa que estaba totalmente destruida, para ver a un joven de cabellos rubios inconsciente. Por eso mismo, como acto siguiente le hizo la señal a Ivan, para que se acerque a él.

—Está vivo... — logro decir mientras miro como Ivan se acercó inconsciente y lo alzo para llevarlo a otro lugar.

—Ahora si tendremos comida... ¿no? — Sonrió mientras camino con el joven en su espalda, mientras dio órdenes — Ya saben chicos, si encuentran comida viva, reunirla en un solo lugar.

De las quinientas personas que vivían en el pueblo de Yangin, solo cuatro estaban en la zona de sobrevivientes, entre ellos dos jóvenes de edad mediana y dos de edad mediana adulta, lo cual, solo les miraron, eran pocas personas para trece vampiros. Así que solo optaron por dejarlos morir.

—Los voy a matar... a todos... los voy... a matar... — susurro Katsuki, contrabajos, mientras miro como los vampiros se están alejando y fue así cuando capto la atención de Ivan, haciendo que se regresara para verle con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se supone que me vas a matar? Si por lo menos, te queda una hora de vida— le sonrío de una forma divertida al verle en ese estado.

—Yo...reuniré el poder... y los haré trizas... malditos perros bastardos... — solo susurro despacio mientras Ivan se estaba acercando a él poco a poco.

—Me has caído bien y solo porque eres el único que está hablando incoherencias de que nos vas a matar, te haré una propuesta y de lo que decidas dejaré que tú y estos tres vivan por un laaaargo tiempo ¿Da? — le sonrió de una manera divertida — Si nos ayudas a encontrar a los Verkese, tú podrás tener el poder para matar a los que han hecho esto, y a los que han matado a tu familia ¿Qué dices, aceptas?


	2. Del Jer al Utsun

 

**_Norte de Ibing, 1715._ **

 

Sus ojos miraron con horror como esos seres oscuros estaban matando a cada uno de sus amigos, a cada uno de los miembros del pueblo y de su familia, mientras en su mente estaba la palabra “corre” “sal corriendo” “huye”. Pero lamentablemente, sus piernas estaban inmóviles, no se podía mover de ese lugar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de saber que si se movía lo miraran y fueran detrás de él para matarlo como al resto de su familia y amigos. Sus ojos dorados solo miraron con miedo ese charco grande de sangre que estaba emanando del piso yendo directo hacia él, haciendo que solo se pusiera en un rincón y se mordiera los labios para no gritar de horror. Tenía que salir de ese lugar.

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente, queriendo reunir las fuerzas para salir huyendo, pero su cuerpo aún estaba inmóvil.

—Puedo oler ese dulce sabor a lluvia muy cerca de este lugar — Solo logro escuchar el chico de cabellos rubios, mientras se agacho para hacerse bolita en el rincón donde estaba, mientras se empezaba a mecer del pánico y de las ansias al saber que ese iba ser su ultimo día. Por otro lado, uno de sus sentidos escuchaba esos pasos que estaban caminando por la madera y él estaba oculto en el armario. Solo puso escuchar como esos pasos firmes se pararon en seco cuando escucho una voz débil hablar.

—A…un… no terminamos… — ¿estaba vivo? ¿Cómo podía estar vivo él? Miro como el otro le había tronado el cuello ¿Cómo era posible eso?

—mmm ¿aún no mueres? Sí que eres fuerte… pero en este lugar hay una personita que me interesa y está escondido en el armario ¿crees que no detecte tu olor a sangre de lluvia? — hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras le estaba hablando al rubio que estaba escondido en el armario. — así que sal por las buenas o lo haré por las malas, tienes que ver un show magnifico — tomo del cabello al chico que estaba tirado en el piso y lo alzo con una sola mano, mirando como el joven no podía tocar el suelo.

—No…salgas…de…D…enki — solo susurro despacio uno de los amigos del rubio, mientras el castaño de ojos grises apretó más el cuello hasta romper por completo ese delgado y pálido miembro humano.

—Ah… tendré que cambiar mis guantes por unos nuevos, me manche de sangre que asco — solo sonrío mientras tiro el cadáver en el piso y se empezó a quitar los guantes para ponerse unos nuevos— bueno ¿Denki? ¿vas a salir? Te he estado observando y sé que no eres como toda esa basura de humanos, pero tampoco eres esa patética y asquerosa mutación extraña de vampiro, ¿te dijo algo?… no soy malo… no sé por qué la gente piensa que lo soy — se sentó en una silla mientras miro el armario con una sonrisa — solo soy una persona que busca salvar a esas almas de la enfermedad que contrajeron al nacer… ¿sabes una cosa? ¿sabes por qué eres diferente? Cuando naciste el cielo se volvió gris y los truenos empezaron a caer por todo el cielo… tú madre, engendro a un ser enfermo, ya que ella fue violada por un demonio, en la noche del ritual de la luna llena — sonrió mientras se acercó al armario — tu cabello muestra un signo especial Denki, ese signo de la enfermedad y yo sé cómo salvar tu alma de esa peste, sal… no te haré daño… no voy a matarte, pero tampoco voy a alimentarme de ti como lo harían ellos.

Por su parte, Denki solo estaba escuchando la voz de ese chico que estaba hablándole, su cuerpo ahora estaba temblando y solo negó con la cabeza lo que estaba escuchando, él no era producto de ningún ritual, ni mucho menos su madre fue violada, su madre y su padre le habían tenido gracias al amor que los dos se tenían. En cuanto a su cabello, a la mejor era algo raro de su cuerpo, más no era ninguna señal.

—Ese… olor… — susurro despacio, mientras su olfato empezó a sentir un aroma putrefacto, fue cuando sintió un dolor en el estomagó, las náuseas llegaron y las arqueadas se presentaron, solo trato de aguantar ese olor a sangre y a carne. Sus manos solo empezaron a moverse en busca de algo, tenía que huir, no iba aguantar mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Así que, en cuanto sus manos tocaron un palo de madera, trato de pensar en un plan y ese plan era salir del armario, golpear al otro y salir corriendo.

Mientras afuera del armario, estaba Chisaki mirando el armario con una sonrisa, hasta que algo capto su atención: el cielo que estaba claro hace unos segundos, se estaba poniendo oscuro, dejando ver ligeros truenos en el cielo. Ante eso, Chisaki solo sonrío, el rubio había activado ese poder que tenía dentro de sus venas.

—Es eso lo que no quiero que hagas, estas asustado… sabes que, si activas ese poder puedes matar a las personas que se están escondiendo al igual que tú — se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana, y para Denki esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para salir de su escondite.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo, salió del armario donde se había refugiado y camino despacio para no ser notado, por lo cual, su mirada estaba puesta en la figura que estaba mirado la ventana, haciendo que no se fijara en absoluto en donde estaba pisando, pero para su mala racha, sus pies sintieron algo y fue cuando la mirada bajo y se encontró con la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia, que le estaba mirando con ojos de terror. Su cuerpo se paralizo y solo se modio los labios para no gritar, pero su corazón empezaba a parpadear más fuerte y lágrimas empezaron a caer, haciendo que su nerviosismo se hiciera más grande. Su distracción hizo que no se diera cuenta que Chisaki le estaba mirando con una sonrisa y en cuanto se dio cuenta de esa mirada solo grito haciendo que un gran trueno iluminara el cielo por completo.

—Alejarte de mí — apunto con el palo hacia el chico con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras, pero se podían escuchar clara, mientras en sus manos emanaba una corriente eléctrica que se estaba traspasando hacia el palo— si das un paso hacia mí, juro que no dudaré en atacarte — empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la puerta y cuando salió de la casa solo camino hacia atrás, mirando como el chico salía con calma de la casa igual. El cielo por su parte estaba tronando más y dando un espectáculo magnifico lleno de luz.

—Solo necesitas relajarte, mira lo que estás haciendo ¿no sabías que podías hacer eso, ¿verdad? — solo camino despacio mirando como el rubio estaba dando pasos hacia atrás. — ves que si estas enfermo, por eso mismo he venido por ti, para que te liberes de esa maldición ¿Qué dices? — se le quedo mirando mientras un trueno más fuerte que el anterior cayo directamente hacia uno de los arboles haciendo que esté se cayera hacia la dirección del castaño.

 

* * *

 

_**Pueblo de Bituin, 1715.** _

Cierto chico de cabello verde oscuro, camino por el bosque de Bituin con una sonrisa, mientras en sus manos tenía una canasta llena de manzanas, peras y varios hongos comestibles. Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa de satisfacción de haber logrado encontrar comida. La ventaja de él es que siempre en el bosque podía encontrar comida, era como acto de magia, los hongos siempre eran de los no venenosos e incluso los mismos árboles le daban la bienvenida con varias frutas en el piso.

Izuku, era simplemente un joven alegre y una buena persona, siempre ayudando a toda persona que se le cruzara en frente, por eso mismo, en el pueblo de Bituin era muy querido por todos, ya que era un chico ejemplar. Aunque, como todo pueblo y como toda familia, Izuku Midoriya, vivía solo con su madre, lo cual ero era un poco deshonrosos, ya que no tenían esa figura paterna de su lado, pero ¿Quién necesitaba a un padre? Su madre era como su padre y a la vez su madre, siempre ayudándole, siempre dándole ánimos, siempre peleando por él para que fuera como todos los demás niños del pueblo y sí que sus frutos dieron frutos, ya que poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo, Izuku se volvió amigo de todo aquel que le hablaba.

—¡DEKU! — se escuchó una voz dulce de una chica a lo lejos, cuando este empezó a entrar al pueblo con su canasta. —¡DEKU, ESPERAME!

El chico de ojos verdes se paró en seco y con una sonrisa miro a una de sus mejores amigas, una linda castaña de ojos cafés, con una cara redonda pero muy hermosa e infantil.

—Uraraka, ¿pasa algo? — le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que no lo iba a negar, su madre siempre le había dicho que esa chica era perfecta para que formará una familia y desde esa platica entre madre e hijo, ya no podía ver a la chica a la cara.

—No, es que bueno te había estado buscando porque quería saber si gustabas acompañarme a mí y a mis padres a la ciudad… como la última vez habías dicho que querías comprar algo, pues pensé que como ahora papá ya reparo el carruaje y que tenemos que ir, pensé que era buena idea invitarte— se le quedo mirando apenada, mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo y empezaba a jugar con la falda de su vestido.

—¿de verdad? Claro que me gustaría, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a mi madre… ya sabes, tengo que arreglar mis cosas, tengo que ir por dinero, ahora la venta de las frutas ha sido buena… pero necesito comprar un cuaderno nuevo, ya que mis apuntes han sido bastantes, ¿sabes que encontré un nuevo hongo? Es comestible… — Izuku, empezó hablar con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras para la castaña solo era un mar de palabras, que solo había logrado entender la mitad de lo que decía.

—Pero … ¿Cómo sabes que es comestible? — se le quedo mirando extrañada, no desconfiaba del peli verde, ya que cuando este decía que era comestible lo era, si decía que esa planta era curativa, lo era… no iba a negar que ese extraño don con la naturaleza y la tierra era extraño.

—La misma tierra me lo ha dicho — le miro con una sonrisa y camino hacia la casa — ¿Cómo a qué hora salimos y que día? — pregunto mientras estaba planeando que hacer en el día.

—Salimos a las 7:00 de la tarde del día de hoy— se le quedo mirando apenada. Por otro lado, las campanas anunciaron las 5:00 de la tarde, haciendo que la castaña brincara del susto— ¡se me hace tarde! Por cierto, ya le dije a tu mamá, y te dio el permiso, perdóname — junto sus manos con forma de perdón. Camino hacia atrás mientras se disculpaba.

—… No te preocupes… ve con cuidado… — solo miro las acciones nerviosas de su amiga y solo se ríe al verla caminar torpemente y corriendo después de decirle esa noticia.

Estaba emocionado, así que cuando su amiga se marchó, corrió hacia la casa para arreglar sus cosas, siempre había soñado con ir a la ciudad y conocer ese lugar tan grande y lleno de personas diferentes, era un sueño conocer las fábricas y museos.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Ciudad de Usiku, 1715._ **

—¿Cómo es que terminamos en este maldito lugar? ¿al menos tenemos una noticia de un puto verkese o solo es otro movimiento estúpido tuyo? Maldito pelo de vieja — se le quedo mirando al chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba sentado en una silla tomando una copa de vino en sus manos para después ponerla en sus labios y tomar un poco. — Ah maldición hazme caso hijo de puta.

—Oh mon amour, no es necesario que me hables de esa manera, es muy grosero de tu parte… ¿Qué dirán de ti si te llegan a escuchar? — se le quedo mirando y solo se río — Bueno, según a mis investigaciones hay un chico especial que se hizo curiosamente interesante para la policía — se ríe un poco, mientras se levantó y camino hacia la ventana, para admirar el hermoso atardecer— según las investigaciones el provoco un mega incendio hace tres años y desde ese entonces le están vigilando… Así que supongo que encontramos a uno.

—¿Cómo es que sabremos que es él? — pregunto Eijiro que se estaba manteniendo en silencio desde hace un rato escuchando la conversación de los dos rubios.

— oh muy fácil, si uno de los tres lo muerde sabrá diferenciar entre la sangre de un humano y uno no tan “humano”, según mis estudios ellos tienen un sabor diferente y un olor diferente — se quedó pensando— ellos son inmortales como nosotros, ya que una parte de ellos es como nosotros, la otra parte es algo extraño, por qué nadie ha logrado saber cómo lograron tener esos “talentos”.

—Maldita sea, todo es hipótesis, todo sobre ellos es una maldita hipótesis, ni sé por qué chingados estoy en esta maldita ciudad y no con los demás en caza. — bufo molesto mientras miro la ventana.

—¿será por qué Ivan te castigo por la ultima riña con el otro grupo? — hablo el peli rojo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú cállate cabello de mierda — solo suspiro cansado — cuando vea a ese mal nacido le demostraré que soy mejor que el resto de ustedes… bo…

—Lo encontramos… está entrando a la iglesia — dice el mayor a los otros dos.

—Lo encontramos al fin… entonces que esperamos maldición… vamos por ese mal nacido y acabemos con todo esto.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo: Del Jer al Utsun realmente sería: Del trueno a la tierra. Jer es trueno y Utsun es Tierra en un idioma extraño de google xD No quise meter idiomas normales porque bueno, se me haría algo muy común. 
> 
> Sobre los "verkese" Bueno primero que nada, la palabra significa "elegidos" y ellos son la mezcla de un humano y un vampiro, según la mitología antigua rumana hay varias formas de convertirse en vampiro. La primera, sería por medio un ritual a la media noche con un cadáver y sangré de una bella doncella. La segunda, es cuando un vampiro te muerde y no mueres haciendo que tu cuerpo acepte al vampiro y creando un vinculo con él y la Tercera, es por medio de la muerte. Así que para que naciera un "verkes" tome las dos primeras "hipotesis" de vampiro. un ritual en la luna llena, más la unión de un vampiro con una doncella pura, naciendo así un vinculo entre el humano y el vampiro. 
> 
> Ellos están ligados a varios elementos como el trueno, el fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra. Aunque, hay dos "elementos" o "dones" que están ocultos y no diré cuales son (?) por que soy mala (?) Como se vio en este primer capitulo aparecieron dos ellos y pues el más notable es Denki.
> 
> Sobre las relaciones YAOI van a ir lento, lento pero de que va ver parejas van a ver :D así que no se desesperen que si van haber. Solo diré dos parejas y es KatsuDeku y el KiriKami (muajajaja) y va ver un TodoDeku igual :D en el caso de Hetalia va ver DerNor, FrUk, AmeCan y BulRum :D.
> 
> Si tiene más dudas solo manden un comentario y yo con mucho gusto les respondo todo <3 Antes de irme gracias a los que han dejado mensaje y han votado, mil gracias <3 
> 
> no olviden votar (?) y recomendar a sus amigos y familiares (?)
> 
> HASTA LA PROXIMA.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada, este es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre Boku no Hero, así que si ven algo raro de lo común me lo dicen, por fis. Segundo, solo tome a los personajes con aparecía más humana, lo cual, los demás pueden que aparezcan más adelante del fic, solo tendría que pensar en como meterlos, je. Tercero, si hay un error de gramática, pido una disculpa, pero es que estaba ansiosa de subir el primer capitulo, je,je, je. Puede que en el trascurso de la semana haga modificaciones en la gramática.


End file.
